The Only Thing She Can't Keep
by Ron4
Summary: The difference between Anna and Summer and their effects on Seth. Annacentric my attempt at making Anna more likeable for all of the Annahaters. Read the AN. Standalone.


The Only Thing She Can't Keep 

****

A/N:  I'm writing this fic in response to how abhorrent people seem to be towards Anna.  I don't usually write any form of Seth/Anna, angst or not, but I had to do this.  I don't know if I succeeded in making anyone like Anna more with this, but it was fun to write anyway.  Please, please, please, do **not** reply telling me how much you hate Anna or the idea (thought or set up) of Seth/Anna.  You've been forewarned, so if you don't like, don't continue.

            Anna knew she was stupid.  Not Summer.  Summer could be pretty ingenious, actually.  She knew that she, Anna herself, was stupid.  She had helped Seth Cohen slip through her fingers by helping him get to Summer.

            It was because she liked Seth too much.  She wanted him happy.  Even if making Seth happy meant saying, "here Summer, he's all yours."

            It really wasn't fair.  Anna had been amazed with Seth the minute she met him, and Summer was only just starting to like him because she was feeling something that she had probably never felt before.  Jealousy.

            Summer could have any guy she wanted.  And when competition came – even for the most unlikely of candidates – Summer wasn't going to lose.

            Seth and Summer had a past.  Well, a half-hearted one at least.  Seth knew everything about Summer.  Summer knew about five cents worth of Seth's life, if that.  And that basically consisted of the fact that Seth's family was extremely rich, even more so than the prestigious Mr. Roberts.  Anna knew many things about Seth.  In turn, Seth knew many things about Anna.  They were so perfect for each other.

            Maybe too perfect.  A girl who likes comic books and ska/punk music versus a ravishing beauty with a perfect hourglass figure.  Well, the former is too well suited to be a friend, while the latter, hot dog, is any guy's fantasy.

            Maybe Anna was being selfish.  If Seth didn't think of her like that, then why push it?  Maybe because Seth could make Anna happy.  Pittsburgh life was none too smooth for Anna.  She was like Seth.  Hardly any friends, always alone.  And when she finds someone perfect for herself, he's not interested.

            But maybe it was because Anna could make Seth happy.  Summer was the type who'd use Seth for what she wanted, disposing him at her discretion.  But Anna knew what a guy like Seth wanted.  Seth didn't want whispered nothings and hot, wild sex.  Well, she wouldn't put it past Seth to crave the last part, but there was more to him than that.  Seth wanted compassion and love.  He wanted his relationship to be more than having a partner.  To Seth, a relationship also meant friendship and companionship.

            But Anna was nothing more than a sideline friend and an accomplice in the _Make Summer Fall For Me_ plan.  She was a Peter Parker, a Chloe Sullivan.  Or a Lori Loughlin in _Secret Admirer_.

            And that was another thing about Seth and Summer.  There was the physical attraction, but what about the psychological attraction.  Anna would be willing to sit at home with Seth on a Saturday night and have an 80s teen movie-athon.  Summer however, would insist that Seth accompany her to the Gap and Abercrombie and Fitch, only to carry bag upon bag of new clothes, half of which would never be worn.

            Yet people looked down on Anna.  _Oh, look at her.  She thinks befriending the town reject will make her cool or something.  God, you'd think she'd step off that.  Seth Cohen is Summer's territory, only _she _can mess with him._

Heaven forbid anyone in this snobby little city accept that someone could actually have true-blue feelings for the socially inept.  Or want him to be happy.

            Anna remembered going over to Seth's house recently to study.  In his room was a tan plastic horse, which she obviously had questioned him about.

            He told her not to tell anyone, because she would be the first and only person he told.  That alone boosted Anna's confidence a little, until she realized that yet again, it was the friend thing.

            Anyway, Seth had bought it for Summer in the third grade, after a squirrel that Summer took care of ran away.  _"Here," _he had said, _"something else for you to take care of.  His name is Capt—"_

_            "Ew," _she had replied, _"get away from me, you weirdo!  I don't want your stupid present!"_

_            "But I—"_

Again, she had cut him off.  _"If you don't leave, I'll go tell Miss Cramer on you!"_

Anna had been disgusted with the story.  Just more proof that Summer had been a bitch to him forever.  She was like that then, and she was like that now.  Anna didn't believe that people changed just like that.  It needed time.

            So maybe Seth had kissed Summer more than he had kissed Anna (she had a sense of these things – with Seth, anyway).  Maybe the Cotillion and yacht dates meant nothing to Seth.  But Anna knew that if Seth ever gave her anything – _anything _– she would have kept it.  The only thing that Anna couldn't keep was Seth away from Summer.

**_end_**


End file.
